cardlifefandomcom-20200214-history
How You Can Help This Wiki
Thank you so much for clicking on this article! The community of the CardLife Wikia is always happy to have people looking to help out! Because CardLife is a work in progress game, this wiki is still going to be a work in progress. We'd like you to help us keep it up to date as the CL devs work hard to polish the game for us. There is always work that needs to be done and articles that could use expanding. See something that's missing? Add it! You can even upload that could help improve the wiki, or add whole new pages. Here's a few things that you could help with: Outdated Tag - Articles marked with this tag have information that is out of date. This does not make them a candidate for deletion, and they do not need to be completely replaced. Simply read the article to find information that needs to be updated. Please, do not mark a page with the Outdated tag unless you are currently occupied with a different section on the wiki. If you are not currently working on another project, please try to update the information that requires updating. Once the page is up to date, please remove the Outdated tag. ' ' - Not all pages need images, however, being a wiki for a game, images can help better explain game features along with the article text. Additionally, items should always have images that go with them so that users can see what the item looks like in the game. Please, be sure to look through the to make sure that the image isn't already uploaded, and do not replace the image unless the object has been changed significantly in game, or the original image was in poor quality. When uploading images of creatures the image should be well lit and not clipping off major parts of the creature. Concept art and test models should not be used for a creature info boxes unless that creature has not been implemented into the game and only concept art and test models are available. Concept art and test models can be uploaded as additional images on the creature's page. ' ' - These are pages that should be added to the wiki. If you find a page in this section that can be created, please do so, however, before you do, please take a look around at similar pages and try to follow the layout structure. For instance, if you are adding a creature page, look at creature pages that are already created and try to make the new one similar. Also, be sure that if similar pages are added to an index page (such as the creatures on the Creatures page), be sure to link the new page to it as well. ' ' - Short pages are pages that have very little to no information added to them. You can expand them or add images. As with Wanted Pages, please be sure to check similar pages to make sure your new page follows a similar structure. If the page is irrelevant our was created by mistake, please add the Candidate for Deletion tag. As always, your contributions are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for using this wiki, and we can't wait to see you in the game! Category:Community